


Freckles

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [23]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling, Explicit Language, Fluff, Freckled mage is best mage, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders comes home from work angry after a stressful day, but Fenris puts him at ease.  And also in a mood.  Based on a conversation with ithinkitsdashing :D





	

When Fenris walked into the breakroom after his shift was over, Anders was already there. Specifically, he was slumped in a chair, pouting, sucking rather sullenly on a candy cane.

Fenris looked at him pointedly. "Are you mad again?"

"Mrrmf." Anders didn't take the candy cane out of his mouth. His arms were crossed.

"Come on," said Fenris. "Shift's over. Let's go home." He reached a hand out to Anders, and Anders glared at it for a second before reaching out and taking it. He let Fenris lift him out of the chair, and they clocked out and Fenris drove them home.

They didn't speak on the way home, and instead Anders just sat and stewed silently in the passenger seat. He did at last break his silence when they entered their apartment. "People are fuckwits," he said.

"If you just found that out, I have some bad news for you," said Fenris. He was hanging his coat up in the closet.

Anders kicked his shoes off and then collapsed onto the couch rather dramatically. "Did you know some asshole customer was hounding Varric for like twenty minutes? 'Why don't you have this toy in stock? The website said you had one in stock! This is a conspiracy specifically to ruin my Christmas!'" He was gesticulating as he imitated the customer in a squeaky voice.

"I'm quite sure Varric didn't give a shit," said Fenris as he took of his shoes.

"Oh no. Varric doesn't give a shit but I do. He told me to go double-check in the back. So I did. I double-checked. I even triple-checked that fucker." Anders shifted a bit, now, as Fenris came and sat on the couch next to him. Not that it stopped him from talking. "So I went back out and told them that we weren't getting that toy in again. _Ever._ Which, I mean. Probably isn't true, but fuck it. And then do you know what they did? They told _me_ \-- what are you doing?"

Fenris had pulled Anders back against him and was running a finger along the back of his neck as he ranted. "I'm counting the freckles on your neck."

"What?"

"Hold still."

"I... might, if that wasn't so..." Anders squirmed in Fenris' arms.

Fenris quirked an eyebrow. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," said Anders, but then he burst into paroxysms of laughter as Fenris suddenly tickled his sides. "Oh! Oh, Maker, stop. Damn you, stop," he gasped out between his laughs.

Despite being shorter than Anders, Fenris was stronger than he was, and he held him down so he couldn't get away, and finally Fenris stopped tickling him and resumed running a gentle finger along his neck. "Stay still," he said.

"Don't you want me to finish my story?" Anders asked.

But Fenris was mumbling to himself. "I think that's all of them," he said.

"How many freckles do I have on my neck?" Anders asked.

"Twenty-two."

"That many? I do not."

"Some of them are very faint," said Fenris.

"Are you done?" Anders asked.

"No," said Fenris. He turned Anders a bit in his arms and began to gently run a finger along his face.

"Mmm." Anders all but purred under his touch, any of his earlier tenseness forgotten. "Will it mess you up if I start saying random numbers?"

"Don't," said Fenris.

But Anders began to loudly name various numbers. "Thirty-seven, forty-nine, five-hundred-ninety-eight--"

Fenris responded to this by tickling him again.

Anders squirmed and wriggled and begged Fenris to stop as he laughed, and Fenris eventually relented and went back to counting. "How many?" Anders said, breathless from laughing so hard.

Fenris finished counting. "Fifty-five," he said.

"That can't be right," said Anders.

"You can check for yourself in the mirror," said Fenris.

"Mm. I could, but that would require getting up," said Anders. He snuggled into Fenris.

Fenris let him snuggle a bit before saying, "I'm not done, you know."

"Are you going to count every freckle on my body?"

"Yes."

"That sounds naughty," said Anders.

Fenris pulled Anders' off shirt over his head, leaving his blonde hair a tousled mess, and then proceeded to trace a finger along Anders' back. Anders melted contentedly at his touch and let Fenris do his work, and finally Fenris said "Your back isn't as fun. Only twelve."

But now that Fenris' fingers were against his bare back, Anders was beginning to feel rather amorous, and instead of responding to Fenris' statement he kissed his neck and began to work his hands inside his shirt.

Fenris pulled back and stopped him. "I'm still not done."

"You're no fun," said Anders, and he disregarded Fenris' protests and pressed himself closer to him again.

"Oh, well if you want me to stop, I can," said Fenris. "But I was going to do your ass next."

That got Anders to pause. "Wait, really?"

Fenris said nothing, but the look on his face very much said _yes, really_.

And that was all the encouragement Anders needed to stand up and drag Fenris to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my last Targetverse of 2016 - thank you all for reading and commenting! See you guys next year for what I hope will be some longer and more detailed stories set in this AU.


End file.
